Cláusula de Rescisión
by Vatsiaiana
Summary: Isabella Swan es una estudiante de periodismo de la Universidad de Manchester con muchos problemas económicos que se encuentra arrastrada por su amiga Jessica a un bar. En él un odioso chico la hace enojar provocando que vaciara su bebida en la cabeza de este. [Summary completo en perfil.] [En pausa]
1. Capítulo 1

Primer FanFiction escrito por mi persona, sin fines de lucro, usando los personajes de la obra de Stephenie Meyer, Twilight.

\- _PoV (Nombre del personaje) -_

* * *

1

* * *

 _United's flag is deepest red_

 _It shrouded all our Munich dead_

 _Before their limbs grew stiff and cold_

 _Their heart's blood dyed it's ev'ry fold_

 _Then raise United's banner high_

 _Beneath it's shade we'll live and die_

 _So keep the faith and never fear._

 _We'll keep the Red Flag flying here_

 _We'll never die, we'll never die_

 _We'll never die, we'll never die_

 _We'll keep the Red flag flying high_

 _'Cos Man United will never die._

Cantaba junto a sus compañeros y algunos hinchas que lograron entrar en el bar. A pesar de estar la música tan alta no podía opacar sus voces. Estaban eufóricos. Después de una larga temporada todos sus esfuerzos rindieron frutos. Lo consiguieron. Lograron ganar la tan anhelada _Champions League._

\- Pensar que estuvo que ascender Cullen al primer equipo para que tomaran la cantera en cuenta – dice Emmett –. Me gustaría ver la cara del presidente al saber que siete canteranos han logrado lo que sus fichajes estrellas no han podido.

\- Si, sería interesante – responde Edward, bebiendo un poco de su cerveza –. A principio de temporada él se rehusó que Carlisle confiara en nosotros para jugar en el primer equipo y no pidiera fichajes. Como no lo convenció le advirtió que de conseguir resultados negativos prescindiría de su contrato de inmediato.

\- ¡Pero ahora le toca tragarse sus palabras! – exclama Rosalie, levantando un puño – ¡Han ganado cuatro copas y todavía faltan tres por disputar!

\- Sin contar que le ganamos _la orejona_ nada menos que a los _Culés_ – comenta Emmett, hace una pausa bebiendo de su mojito –. A quien también le quisiera ver la cara en estos momentos es a Black. Ya es la tercera vez que le sucede y debe ser muy frustrante ¿No lo crees, Crimson Satan? – inquiere con sorna.

Crimson Satan.

Ahora que lo pensaba de dónde demonios había salido ese apodo. Solo sabía que el día anterior que levantaron _la orejona_ la prensa y los fanáticos ya lo estaban llamando así. Ni siquiera le gustaba.

\- Podrías dejar de llamarme de esa forma. Ni siquiera entiendo porque me llaman así – dice Edward, soltando un bufido exasperado –. Y Black desde que ganamos la _Eurocopa U-21_ ha alimentado una rivalidad en mi contra.

Jamás lo olvidaría, hace dos años estaba en Italia disputando la final de la _Eurocopa U-21_. Él que juega representando a la selección de Inglaterra y Black a la selección de Alemania se habían ido a _Tiempo Extra_ con el marcador 1:1; y faltando pocos minutos para finalizar el tiempo Edward da una asistencia a gol sentenciando el partido. Inglaterra campeón de la _Eurocopa U-21._

\- Que esperas después que perdió en la final de la _U-21_ , en los cuartos de final de la _absoluta_ y ahora en la final de _Champions_ – dice Emmett, riendo mientras enfatiza los torneos al enumerarlos con sus dedos –. Si en esas derrotas tú has directamente involucrado.

En respuesta Edward se limita a alzar los hombros.

Lo había olvidado.

Al año siguiente en San Petersburgo eliminaron a Alemania en los cuartos de final de la _Euro._

\- El nombre de Crimson Satan es por el color de la camiseta esta temporada y tu actuación en la final – Rosalie le explica, al ver el gesto confusión de Edward continúa: – Eres el primer jugador en marcar _hat-trick_ en una final de _Champions League_. La prensa sensacionalista dice de ti algo como "El diablo que llevó al _Barcelona_ a los infiernos".

\- De allí nace el apodo de Crimson Satan ¿Verdad que mola, amor? – dice Emmett, sonriendo y pasando su brazo sobre los hombros de Rosalie.

\- Si, mola mucho – responde Rosalie, mirando a Edward intensamente –. ¿No lo crees tú, Crimson Satan? – le dice lo último en tono sugestivo.

Las palabras no lograban salir de su boca. Lo había hecho sentir incómodo de nuevo. Ella siempre lograba tener ese efecto en él con un simple gesto. Ella siendo consciente de sus sentimientos, de lo mucho que él la ama, se aprovecha su debilidad y se le insinúa en un lenguaje que solo los dos pueden interpretar. Además, ella sabe que su marido jamás desconfiaría de él porque es su mejor amigo e incluso lo considera su hermano.

\- No, no me parece – responde, intentando sonar natural para diversión de ella –. Prefiero que me sigan llamando Masen Jr.

Se pone de pie y cuando está dispuesto a irse Rosalie lo detiene.

\- ¿Adónde vas? – inquiere ella.

En respuesta él se limita a señalar la botella vacía.

Baja del piso VIP. Camina entre el bullicio de gente que lo detiene muchas veces para tomarse una selfie hasta que logra llegar a la barra. Pide una cerveza que le entrega la barwoman sonriéndole coquetamente. Sonrisa que él prefiere ignorar.

 _Who's the greatest player in the Champions League,_

 _It's you Masen Jr. Masen Jr. Masen Jr., it's you Masen Jr._ _Masen Jr.,_

Levanto la mirada hacia la zona VIP al escuchar a sus compañeros cantar a coro.

 _Who's the greatest player in the Champions League,_

 _It's you Masen Jr._ _Masen Jr. Masen Jr., it's you Masen Jr._ _Masen Jr.,_

Diviso donde estaba sentado minutos antes y el poco humor que le quedaba se fue a la mierda. Por más que lo intentara no podía soportar los celos. Allí están su mejor amigo y su amor prohibido dándose un apasionado beso.

 _Woahhh Crimson Satan, woahhh Crimson Satan, woahhh Crimson Satan,_

 _It's you Masen Jr._ _Masen Jr._ _Masen Jr., it's you Masen Jr._ _Masen Jr._

Una mano insistentemente le da golpecitos a su hombro.

¡Maldita sea, es que no lo podían dejar en paz ni un minuto!

Cuando voltea para encarar al fanático se encuentra con una chica a su lado.

Ella al notar que tiene su atención le dice:

\- Disculpa…

 **ᴖ ᴗ ᴖ**

 _\- Isabella -_

 _No debería estar allí._ Era lo que su mente repetía una y otra vez.

Justo ahora debería estar buscando un trabajo para poder solventar sus problemas económicos sin que este afectara sus estudios.

Pero ahí está. En ese bar. Arrastrada por su mejor amiga quien la acogió el día anterior en su apartamento al no tener donde dormir.

Eran demasiados meses los que debía de alquiler; y así consiguiera un trabajo pronto, tardaría mucho para estar al día con el pago. Por ese motivo el arrendatario le pidió amablemente desocupar el inmueble.

Se acercaron a la barra del bar y pidieron sus bebidas que en pocos minutos le entrego la barwoman.

\- ¡Que suerte tenemos! – exclama Jessica emocionada – ¡Hay barra libre! ¡Así que vamos a celebrar sin restricciones el haber aprobado el semestre!

\- Si… creo que tienes razón – respondió, intentando sonar animada. La verdad no le agradaba mucho la idea de estar ebria.

\- No me animes tanto de esa forma que terminaras deprimiéndome – le reprocho –. ¡Vamos, Bella! ¡No todos los días puedes celebrar bebiendo alcohol gratis!

Aunque Jessica no lo dijera directamente sabía que la había sacado del apartamento esa noche para que se olvidara momentáneamente de sus problemas. Aunque aquel lugar no era su ambiente haría el esfuerzo de divertirse junto a su amiga esta noche.

\- ¡Si, tienes razón! – responde esta vez más animada.

\- ¡Así me gusta! – exclama Jessica; provocando una risilla en ambas.

Una canción coreada por un gran grupo de personas opaco la música del bar.

\- ¿Eso qué es? – inquiere Isabella, curiosa por tan peculiar canción.

\- No sé. Cuando le gane las entradas a Eric no me dijo que habría algún evento – responde Jessica, encogiéndose de hombros –. Aunque esa canción me parece haberla escuchado antes – dice, llevándose los dedos a la barbilla pensativa –. Llamare a Eric y le preguntare. Ya regreso.

Se alejó antes que Isabella la pudiera detener.

Llevaba una media hora esperando que su amiga volviera. Su mirada recorría todo el bar sin encontrar señales de ella ¿Dónde coño se ha metido?

Suelta un suspiro y se limita a beber del segundo Mojito que había pedido en la noche.

Un hombre se sienta a su lado en la silla que anteriormente ocupaba su amiga y pide una cerveza. Seguramente la habría visto de lejos y ahora intentaría flirtear con ella. Será el sexto que despache esta noche. Pero para su sorpresa él ignora la sonrisa coqueta de la barwoman al momento de entregarle la cerveza y también la ignora a ella.

Minutos después el gran grupo de personas vuelven a cantar otra canción. El hombre que está sentado a su lado reacciona a ella y gira la silla mirando a la gente de la zona VIP.

 _Sabe quiénes son y que cantan._ Pensó ella.

Llevada por la curiosidad intento llamar su atención pero parece como si él estuviese en otro mundo. Sin embargo, ella no se daría por vencida. Quería saber de qué eran esos cantos, más ahora que en ellos habían aparecido un apellido y un apodo: Masen Jr. y Crimson Satan.

Toco con más insistencia su hombro. La canción acabo y el pareció reaccionar. Giro hacia ella y pudo ver a pesar de la poca iluminación que ese hombre es joven de aparentemente su edad y muy apuesto.

No, no es momento para pensar en eso.

\- Disculpa, ¿Sabes a qué hacen referencia esos cantos? – Inquiere ella, al notar que tiene su atención – ¿Sabes quién es ese Crimson Satan?

 _\- Edward -_

¿Qué coño, es en serio?

Mujeres raras han intentado flirtear con él, pero ninguna tan rara como ella.

Fingir que no lo conoce.

Fingir que no conoce los cantos de _the red devils_.

¡Ja! ¡Qué gracioso, hasta su mal humor desapareció!

Tal vez. Solo tal vez le creería si no fuera consciente que el bar está lleno solo con hinchas del club.

 _\- Isabella -_

Cuando termino de formular su pregunta se sentía incomoda, él la miraba como si estuviese tres cabezas. De repente el comenzó a reír.

\- Se puede saber qué es tan gracioso – demando con una expresión entre molesta y avergonzada.

\- Perdón – dice, intentando serenarse –. Es solo que si intentas sacarme conversación para comenzar a flirtear conmigo no hagas preguntas tan extrañas – responde con sorna.

¡¿Qué?!

¿Quién demonios se cree este egocéntrico?

\- ¿Quién demonios querría salir con un imbécil como tú? – Exclama furibunda haciendo que de inmediato Edward dejara de reír –. Si te hice una pregunta es porque no conozco la respuesta, animal.

Él la fulmino con la mirada.

 _\- Edward -_

¿Quién demonios se cree ella para tratarlo de esa manera?

Necesita calmarse y pensar con la mente fría. Él es una figura pública y no puede protagonizar escándalos. No por ser la comidilla de la prensa sensacionalista durante una semana sino por el cachondeo que tendría que aguantar de sus compañeros.

 _\- Isabella -_

\- Solo una ignorante que no conoce la actualidad del futbol – Edward le responde con sorna.

Ella lo ignora para pedirle a la barwoman otro Mojito, también porque él tenía un punto a su favor. Aunque estudia periodismo ignora la actualidad deportiva.

Cuando va a beber de su cocktail él la interrumpe:

\- Oye, mis compañeros y yo pedimos barra libre solo para los hinchas.

Ella voltea los ojos. De verdad ese sujeto es exasperante. Si pretendía humillarla ella lo haría primero.

\- Entonces te lo regreso – dice, y sin pensárselo dos veces le vacía el cocktail en la cabeza.

Cuando se dispone a irse de allí escucha la voz de su amiga decir:

\- Por eso los cantos se me hacían conocidos. Hable con Eric y me dijo que aquí se encuentran los jugadores del… – se detiene al notar la tensión en el ambiente. La gente tiene su atención solo en dos personas. Mira a su amiga y al jugador Edward Masen que esta mojado, ambos fulminándose con la mirada. Desconcertada por la situación se limita a preguntar: – ¿Qué me perdí?

* * *

 **-Glosario:**

 _Champions League:_ Es el torneo internacional de futbol más prestigioso a nivel de clubs. En el solo participan equipos europeos.

 _La Orejona:_ Nombre que se le da a la copa de la Champions League.

 _Barcelona:_ Club de la Primera División del futbol español conocida como Liga Santander.

 _Culé o Blaugrana:_ Nombre que recibe los jugadores y fanáticos del Barcelona.

 _Euro u Eurocopa:_ Torneo en el que solo compiten selecciones de Europa.

 _U-21:_ Categoría de futbol donde solo compiten jugadores en una edad comprendida de los 18 a los 21 años.

 _Hat-trick:_ Anotación de tres goles por el mismo jugador en un partido.

 _Tiempo extra:_ Treinta minutos de juegos adicionales después que se cumplen los noventa reglamentarios. Normalmente se aplica en finales de competiciones europeas a nivel de clubs y a partir de los octavos de final en competiciones a nivel de selección.

 _Absoluta:_ O selección absoluta es un conjunto de jugadores que representan su país en partidos de fútbol (amistosos, eliminatorias o copas) a nivel profesional.

 _Manchester United:_ Club de la Primera División del futbol inglés conocida como Premier League o Barclays League

 _Red Devils:_ Nombre que recibe los jugadores y fanáticos del MU.

* * *

Si os gusto este primer capítulo las invito a dar fav, follow o dejar tu review. Me sirven de inspiración para actualizar pronto.

Capitulo editado.

¡Gracias por el tiempo dedicado!

¡Nos leemos!


	2. Capítulo 2

Primer FanFiction escrito por mi persona, sin fines de lucro, usando los personajes de la obra de Stephenie Meyer, Twilight.

\- PoV (Nombre del personaje) -

* * *

2

* * *

 _\- Edward -_

Ha pasado una semana desde lo sucedido en el bar y su mal humor no se desvanecía.

Como era de esperarse al siguiente día la información se filtró a los medios y se convirtió en la comidilla de la semana. Pero eso no era lo que lo tenía de mal humor, poco le importaba lo que ellos opinaran. Lo que en realidad lo tenía así era el cachondeo que le habían montado sus compañeros.

¡Menos mal que ellos más allá de compañeros de club son amigos porque no quería imaginar la misma situación si no lo fueran! ¡Demonios, tanto que se esforzó por evitar que eso sucediera!

Pero todo es culpa de esa mujer. Si, ella es la culpable. Si ella no le hubiese echado esa bebida no se tendría que aguantar semejante cachondeo. De solo pensarlo su humor no hizo más que empeorar.

¡Maldita mujer!

Chasquea la lengua.

Lleva la botella a sus labios para continuar bebiendo su cerveza pero el líquido no llego su boca. Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se percató en qué momento se bebió todo el contenido de la botella. Suelta un suspiro con pesadez. Tiene que dejar de pensar tanto. Se dispone a buscar otra cerveza pero al sentir el frio de un objeto en su hombro se detiene.

\- Gracias – se limita a decir tomando la botella y le dándole un sorbo.

Rosalie se sienta a su lado y suspira aburrida. Desde que había ido a nadar Edward no se había movido de ese lugar. Se comenzó a secar con la toalla que había tomado antes de acercarse a entregarle la cerveza.

\- Deja ya el mal humor y comienza a disfrutar las vacaciones – le dice en tono de reproche. Ya no podía soportarlo más. Estas han sido las vacaciones más aburridas para ella porque a pesar de salir y jugar con su marido nunca se podría comparar a la compañía de Edward. Él le proporcionaba la diversión y felicidad que por más que intentara no sentía al lado de Emmett.

\- No he estado de mal humor – miente.

Rosalie tenía razón faltaban pocos días para regresar a hacer la pretemporada y aun no se había divertido en sus vacaciones.

Pero por más que intento olvidar el asunto en el bar no pudo ¡Y como hacerlo después de lo que le hizo esa mujer! Jamás en su vida lo habían humillado de semejante manera frente a tantas personas. Era como estar jugando el _clásico_ contra los _reds_ o el _derbi_ contra los _cityzens_ y uno de esos rivales te hiciera un _caño_. Así de humillado se sentía.

Esa mujer de verdad que logro tocarle los cojones pero jamás lo admitiría abiertamente. Hacerlo sería un duro golpe a su orgullo.

Edward se termina de beber la cerveza de un sorbo y se coloca de pie. Suficiente. Es momento de divertirse en Ibiza.

\- Juguemos – le dice con una sonrisa mientras le tiende la mano.

Rosalie le devuelve la sonrisa feliz porque Edward regreso a su actitud habitual.

\- ¡Sí! – exclama, estrecha su mano colocándose de pie.

Rosalie busca el balón y se lo lanza iniciando así un juego de toques y pases.

Escucha pasos de la popa dirigiéndose a la amura del yate.

\- Joder, viejo. Hasta que por fin te animas a hacer algo – dice Emmett perezosamente. Llega a la proa y se sienta en la baranda. Suelta un bostezo desperezándose, se acababa de despertar. Después lo mira con sorna y agrega: – Parece que esa mujer en vez de vaciarte la bebida en la cabeza te hubiese metido un palo en el culo.

Emmett y Rosalie se ríen.

Maldito… él era más culpable que esa mujer. Él fue quien comienzo con el cachondeo al burlarse en el grupo de Whatsapp.

¡Era momento de cobrársela!

\- ¡Rosalie, asistencia! – le pide Edward.

Rosalie lo mira desconcertada pero hace lo que le pide. Antes de que Emmett pudiera reaccionar recibe un balonazo en la frente que lo tiro al mar. Edward y Rosalie se acercan a la baranda asegurándose que el golpe no lo haya desmayado.

\- ¡Carajo! ¡¿Te has vuelto loco?! – le reclama molesto, moviendo los brazos para flotar en el agua.

\- ¡Que te den! – responde Edward haciéndole una peineta.

\- ¡Casi me lesionas! ¡Me hubiese perdido la pretemporada! – se queja Emmett.

\- Juegas con los pies no con la nariz, subnormal – refuta Edward volteando los ojos.

Emmett emite un gruñido y se aleja del yate nadando en dirección a donde cayó el balón.

Rosalie suelta una carcajada divertida por la situación. Podían pasar los años pero esos dos nunca dejarían de comportarse como niños.

\- Menos mal que no has estado de mal humor porque no quiero saber que le hubieras hecho si en realidad lo estuvieses – le dice ella con sorna.

Edward en respuesta solo alza los hombros.

Rosalie comienza a caminar hacia la popa siendo seguida por Edward y entran a la sala de estar. Él se recuesta en el sofá y ella va al mini bar por dos cervezas. Se acerca al sofá ofreciéndole la cerveza. Edward se sienta y toma la botella.

\- Gracias – dice dándole un sorbo.

Ella se sienta a su lado y toma la Tablet para revisar las notificaciones.

\- Parece que alguien va a ser la comidilla de la prensa por más de una semana. Mira – comenta Rosalie ofreciéndole la Tablet.

Edward toma la Tablet viendo la noticia publicada por el diario _The Sun._ El encabezado rezaba: " _Cityzen, Red or Red devil?_ " y abajo mostraba la foto de Black con el uniforme _blaugrana_.

Perfecto. Ahora a ese friki de las competencias lo quieren ver jugando en Inglaterra _._

Suspira con pesadez y le da un sorbo a su cerveza.

\- Oye, Edward… – dice Rosalie con un tono de voz totalmente serio para llamar su atención.

\- Ya cumpliste tu segunda meta – le notifica, al notar que logro su objetivo –. Ahora solo te faltan dos para cumplir todas tus metas.

\- Me falta una. Solo son tres metas – corrige.

\- Son cuatro ¿No lo recuerdas? – inquiere al notar la confusión en Edward –. Primera: jugar con el primer equipo – le explica enumerando las metas con los dedos –, segunda: ganar el _triplete_ , tercera: ganar el mundial y cuarta… – hace una pausa para míralo a los ojos – casarte conmigo. Lo prometiste.

Por supuesto que la recordaba pero aunque le doliera era una promesa que jamás podría cumplir.

\- Estás casada con Emmett – le recuerda sintiendo una opresión en su pecho.

Pero ella, inconforme al escuchar esa respuesta, no se daría por vencida tan fácilmente. Así que refuta:

\- Y si me divorcio ¿La cumplirás?

Edward la mira sorprendido.

¿Lo decía en serio?

Busca algún indicio de que ella este jugando con él como lo hace siempre pero no lo hay. Rosalie de verdad está dispuesta a hacerlo.

Durante tanto tiempo a estado anhelado tener una oportunidad y por fin se le ha presentado.

\- Rosalie…

ᴖ ᴗ ᴖ

 _\- Isabella -_

\- ¡Eric! – exclama Jessica, moviendo la mano en forma de saludo.

Caminando en su dirección se encontraba un muchacho de rasgos asiáticos hablando con quien seguramente sería su compañero de clases.

Eric la mira un segundo antes de pasar a su lado sin devolver el saludo.

Ella suspira resignada.

\- Bueno, era de esperarse que aun siguiera enojado con nosotras después de que lo expulsaran de la _peña_ – dice haciendo una sonrisa forzada.

 _Lo siento… La única culpable soy yo._

Era el pensamiento que pasaba por la mente de Isabella.

Pero sabía que si se lo volvía a recordar a su amiga la haría sentir peor. Porque el objetivo de su amiga era que ese día se olvidara de sus problemas y no agregarle uno más a su lista.

Suspira agotada.

Jamás pensó que esa noche que vacío su bebida sobre aquel idiota desataría un infierno. Solo pasaron menos de dos horas cuando la noticia se filtró. Por suerte su amiga logro sacarla a tiempo de ese bar.

A la mañana siguiente y durante el transcurso de esa semana la prensa sensacionalista no paro de hablar de ello.

¡Incluso los periodistas crearon un grupo de investigación para dar con la responsable de 'semejante barbarie'!

¡Por Dios, le podían hacer un atentado a la reina Isabel o a Carlos de Gales y no harían tanto alboroto!

Ni podía dormir en las noches por el puto temor de tener al día siguiente periodistas esperándola a las afueras del edificio donde vivía y no solo a ellos sino también a los fanboys y las fangirls de ese idiota con ganas de matarla por haber agredido a su ídolo y amor platónico.

Maldita prensa sensacionalista y malditos periodistas que la integraban.

Como odiaba esa clase de periodismo.

Su temor pasó a un estado de pánico extremo cuando excluyeron a Eric de la _peña_ al descubrir que fue él quien facilito las entradas.

La _peña_ le vendería esa información al grupo de investigación y sería cuestión de tiempo para que dieran con su paradero.

Era su fin.

O al menos eso creyó. Tal vez fue por suerte o alguna intervención divina pero no han podido dar con ella. Agradecía por eso y que también las noticias se centraran ahora en otra persona.

Pero todo era culpa de él. Si no hubiese tratado de humillarla esto no habría sucedido. No, pero el muy imbécil tenía que abrir la boca.

De solo pensar que por su culpa ha estado viviendo un infierno provoco que el buen humor que le quedaba se fuera al carajo.

¡Maldito idiota!

\- Busquemos la nota que nos hace falta – dice Isabella cambiando de tema tanto para su amiga como para ella –. Quiero volver pronto al piso.

\- ¡Eeeh! Pero yo no quiero volver tan rápido – se queja su amiga.

ᴖ ᴗ ᴖ

 _\- Edward -_

Final del partido.

 _Atlético de Madrid_ 1 – 1 _Manchester United._

Por fin el último partido de pretemporada.

Estaba conforme con los resultados obtenidos en su gira a China.

Habían ganado dos partidos (uno a la _Roma_ y otro al _Bayern Múnich_ ), perdido uno ( _Dortmund_ ) y empatado este último. Dando el puntaje necesario para que ganaran la _International Champions Cup_.

Después de la celebración que se extendió hasta el vestuario del _Shanghái SIPG_ arribaron al hotel. Se encontraba toda la plantilla en una sola habitación bebiendo y jugando en la consola _FIFA 21_.

\- ¡Por fin volvemos mañana a Mánchester! – exclama Jasper, esperando su turno para jugar.

\- Y que lo digas – responde Anthony.

\- ¡Goool! – exclama Edward al concretar la jugada en el videojuego –. ¡Toma, en tu puta cara!

Marcus chasquea la lengua.

\- El juego apenas está empezando. Puedo remontar. – le informa.

\- Inténtalo – Edward lo reta.

Emmett que en ese momento estaba revisando su móvil comienza a reír.

Edward que está sentado a su lado lo mira intrigado pero regresa su atención rápidamente al juego.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – inquiere.

\- _The Sun_ asegura que tú y Black compartirán equipo. Y no son solo ellos sino también la prensa española, es decir, o el viene a Mánchester o tú vas a Barcelona – responde.

¿Qué, él y ese friki de las competencias compartiendo equipo? Imposible.

\- ¡Gol! – exclama Marcus.

Mierda, eso le pasa por estar pensando tonterías en el momento menos oportuno.

\- Tanta venta de humo porque no he renovado y él tampoco – refuta soltando un bufido aburrido.

Durante ese mes lo han estado relacionando con algunos de los clubes más importantes de Europa como _Barcelona_ , _Real Madrid_ , _Paris Saint-Germain_ , _Chelsea y Manchester City._

\- Bueno, todos aquí sabemos que tú te quedas; la duda es si Black se quedara en Barcelona – comenta Emmett fingiendo falso interés.

En el salón comienza un debate sobre el futuro de Black y Emmett sonríe complacido por lograr su objetivo.

\- Como hay diferentes opiniones sobre el futuro de Black ¡Que comiencen las apuestas! – anuncia –. Apuesto 10.000£ que desembarca con los _reds._

Edward que estaba concentrado en el juego logra un desmarque con el jugador a último minuto haciendo que el balón entre en la portería.

\- ¡Goool! ¡Mira, mira! ¡Pero qué clase de gol, pero mira que elegancia! – exclama Edward con sorna, mostrándole a Marcus la repetición una y otra vez.

\- Cállate – Marcus murmura fastidiado por su actitud infantil.

Se levanta del sofá y le ofrece el control a Jasper. Cuando él lo va a tomar Paul se lo arrebata sentándose en el espacio dejado por Marcus.

\- ¡Eh, que me toca a mí! – se queja.

\- Yo también apuesto lo mismo que tú – le notifica a Emmett ignorando olímpicamente a Jasper.

Después de él los demás comienzan a hacer sus apuestas.

\- ¿Listo para ser mi quinta victoria consecutiva? – le pregunta Edward con tono arrogante.

\- Perderás – anuncia Paul haciendo un gesto con la mano para restarle importancia a la pregunta de Edward.

o o o

Cinco días después estaba concretando la compra de una casa a las afueras de Mánchester. Aunque no quisiera mudarse del centro de la ciudad se veía obligado a hacerlo. Tanto el club como su agente deportivo –Rosalie– temían por su seguridad.

El motivo es porque desde que regreso de la gira algunos de sus fanáticos habían logrado burlar la seguridad del apartamento con suma facilidad llegando a la puerta de su pent-house.

\- ¡Que bella! – exclama Rosalie ingresando a la casa.

\- Ni creas que nos mudaremos a este barrio – le dice Emmett tajante. Sabía lo que su esposa estaba pensando y no tardaría en pedirle.

Ella suelta un bufido molesta.

\- Ni siquiera estaba pensando en eso – miente.

\- Sí, claro – refuta irónico.

\- ¿Pero por qué no está amoblada? – le pregunta a Edward ignorando a su esposo.

\- La compre sin muebles – responde mostrándoles la casa –. Pero solicite los servicios de una empresa de diseño interior. La diseñadora que enviaron ya está haciendo los bocetos.

\- ¿Diseñadora? ¿Y es joven? – inquiere Emmett enarcando una ceja.

\- Si – responde Edward extrañado por el interés de su amigo.

\- Entonces en esta casa va a pasar mucho tiempo para que esté completamente amoblada – comenta con tono sugestivo.

Rosalie al entender la indirecta no puede evitar sentir celos.

\- Compadezco a la señora que se ha encargado de la limpieza del pent-house ahora – comenta para cambiar el tema de conversación de los dos.

\- Sobre eso… Renuncio esta mañana – notifica Edward haciendo una mueca –. A pesar que le ofrecí un aumento de sueldo me dijo que no porque ya era momento de comenzar a dedicarle tiempo a sus nietos. Pero me pidió que no contratara a nadie aún porque me presentaría a alguien que ocupara su lugar.

\- Que mal… Con lo bien que me caía… – dice Rosalie y Emmett asiente estando de acuerdo.

\- Solo espero que te mande una chica que sea sexy y te pueda quitar esa cara de estreñido – comenta Emmett con sorna, provocando que Edward voltee los ojos con fastidio.

\- ¡Ah, se me olvidaba! – Exclama Rosalie, cambiando de tema e intentado ocultar sus celos otra vez –. Ed, ya llegue a un acuerdo con el club. Renovaras después que juegues la _Supercopa de Europa_ y _Community Shield._

Edward asiente en respuesta.

* * *

 **Glosario:**

 _Clásico_ : Es el enfrentamiento que existe entre equipos con una notable rivalidad deportiva. En Inglaterra el Clásico Manchester United vs Liverpool es conocido como _El Derbi del Noroeste._

 _Derbi:_ Es el enfrentamiento que existe entre equipos pertenecientes a una misma ciudad.

 _Reds:_ Nombre que reciben los jugadores y fanáticos del Liverpool.

 _Liverpool, Manchester City, Chelsea:_ Clubes de la Primera División del futbol inglés conocida como Premier League o Barclays League.

 _Cityzens o The Sky Blues:_ Nombre que reciben los jugadores y fanáticos del Manchester City.

 _Atlético_ _de Madrid, Real Madrid:_ Club de la Primera División del futbol español conocida como Liga Santander.

 _Paris Saint-Germain (PSG):_ Club de la Primera División del futbol francés conocida como Ligue 1.

 _Borussia Dortmund, Bayern Munich:_ Clubes de la Primera División del futbol alemán conocida como Bundesliga.

 _Roma:_ Club de la Primera División del futbol italiano conocida como Serie A TIM.

 _Caño:_ Es un regate o técnica utilizada en el fútbol y otros deportes de pelota, en el que un jugador hace pasar el balón por entre las piernas del oponente y seguir en dominio del mismo.

 _The Sun:_ Es un periódico en formato tabloide publicado en el Reino Unido e Irlanda y es actualmente el diario más leído en idioma inglés. También existen otros diarios como: _Daily Mirror,The Daily Telegraph, The Times y The Guardian._

 _Peña:_ Son agrupaciones o conjuntos destinadas a apoyar y defender a un deportista, equipo, club deportivo o al deporte al que representan.

 _Supercopa de Europa_ : es una competición de fútbol que enfrenta a los campeones de las dos máximas competiciones europeas de clubes, el campeón de la Champions League y el de la UEFA Europa League.

 _Community Shield_ : es un trofeo anual disputado en Inglaterra a beneficio de diversas organizaciones de caridad Inglesas. Se celebra al comienzo de la temporada, tradicionalmente en el Estadio de Wembley y enfrenta al campeón de la Premier League y el campeón de la FA Cup. Si un equipo gana la Premier League y la FA Cup, entonces el partido se disputa entre el campeón de ambos torneos y el subcampeón de la Premier League.

* * *

 **Reviews**

* * *

 **Kimiko-Haruno** \- **Guest1** \- **Guest2 -** **SnoopyMoon**

¡Me alegra que les haya gustado! Y disculpen por demorar mucho en actualizar…

 **Blue Fire Heart**

¡Me alegra que el capítulo cumpliera su objetivo (divertirte)!

Mmm… Espero que con los PoV haya mejorado la lectura. De no ser así, tu o alguien más háganmelo saber. Por favor.

Jajaja. Fallo mío. Eso me sucede por subir el capítulo sin releer primero. Gracias por notar ese detalle.

¡No te preocupes! Jamás me molestaría por las críticas constructivas porque con ellas les puedo ofrecer una lectura de calidad. Así que tú y quienes me leen no se abstengan de hacerlas cuando crean que la lectura puede mejorar en algo.

* * *

Si os está gustando esta novela las invito a dar fav, follow o dejar tu review. Me sirven de inspiración para actualizar pronto.

Capitulo editado.

¡Gracias por el tiempo dedicado!

¡Nos leemos!


End file.
